


Haikyuu!! Month (VariousxReader)

by CherrySoukoku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherrySoukoku/pseuds/CherrySoukoku
Summary: These are one-shots for the Tumblr Haikyuu month from July that consist of reader inserts for assigned characters for each day with a surprise character on the last day!





	1. Day 1: 4th of July (Tsukishima)

So since the 4th of July is around the corner for us Americans, I think that I will start out Haikyuu month with this.

 

Being an exchange student from America, living in Japan was already hard enough for you to comprehend; the roads were different, the schooling system far surpassed the one you were used to at your high school in America, and the all-around customs were really weird. However, you slowly adjusted to the differences the longer you stayed in the foreign country. While you were getting accustomed to subsiding in Karasuno as a transfer first year student of a couple of months, Tsukishima was getting acquainted to being the one person you relied on for everything. Being in the same homeroom as well as the one you sat next to, it was an easy way for you to strike up a conversation with him. Even though he only groaned or told you to stay away from him whenever you tried to communicate with him, the challenge proved to be delicious to you; wanting to pursue a friendship with him more until the day Tsukishima cracked and let you become his friend. Well, only so you would shut up about it.

It was summer: the sun was shining down, birds becoming more active in the warm weather and the flowers at full bloom. To you, it was a perfect day, until you realized what day it was. Looking over and up at the one walking beside you, you decided not to hold back due to the shock and realization.

"Kei!! It July the fourth!" you practically screamed, causing the taller male that walked beside you on your way home to groan, making a face in the process.

"Why are you yelling, ___?" He asked, instinctively placing his head phones that was hanging around his neck, promptly over his ears; he turned on his music, to drone out most of your talking.

"Japanese people don't celebrate the fourth of July?" you asked, looking at Tsukishima as he continued to look straight ahead but you continued anyway.

"Well, now that I think about it, the fourth of July is mainly an American thing," you laughed, skipping a bit in your step. "But... I think I still want to celebrate it today." You added, pulling out your phone from your skirt pocket.

"Good luck with that, I am going to head home." Tsukishima said, heading down the path to his house.

"KEI!?!?!?" you yelled out to him, not getting a response from him as you just pouted and sighed, heading to Ukai's shop.

It wasn't really that long of a run, heading into the shop, looking around for what you could buy to help celebrate the holiday away from home. You looked around to see if you could find anything, Ukai helping you in the process picking up all the things you think you're going to need to celebrate this wholesome day. When you were done shopping, you smiled, walking down a dirt road that you normally wouldn't walk down; that smile turning into a wide grin as you start to pick up you pace, holding onto the bag full of items you bought. It wasn't a hard task to do, knowing your way to your destination like the back of your hand even though this would be your first time actually visiting. After a short while, you stopped in your tracks, breathing a bit heavier than before, your free hand slowly reaching up to clench your chest; butterflies floating in your stomach, you feeling like they would fly right out of your mouth if you gave them a chance.

With slow yet heavy steps, you reached the door, giving the door a few knocks, hoping someone would hear them. A few seconds past as you heard heavy footsteps get louder and closer to the door. You suspected that it was Tsukishima coming to open the door. Before he was able to come out, you rushed and took out two small items out of the bag, to surprise him. however, the door slid open before you were able to get them promptly out of the bag, jumping a bit out of your skin looking up. To your dismay, it wasn't Tsukishima, but someone who looked a lot like him, well, in your eyes he did.

"Hello there. Do you need something?" the male asked, smiling brightly at you.  
You didn't answer immediately, as a small blush crept on your face. He was attractive to you, but looking at his face in awe wasn't the reason why you were there.

"U-ummm... does someone named Tsukishima Kei lives here? I am a friend from school." You finally answered, a bit flustered due to your small sudden crush.

He smiled and nodded, not answering but goes back in the house. After a while, Tsukishima comes out and looks at you with in irritated glare.

"What are you doing here ____?" he asked, readying himself to walk back inside. He was caught off guard, however, when a small hand gripped his rather large wrist.

"Tsukki wait! Don't leave... I want to hang out with you for the night...please?" you started to beg, pulling Tsukishima in all directions, jumping up and down and calling his name plenty of times before he could formally answer you.

As irritated as he was, he wanted to say no and leave you there but then he would have to deal with your irritation the next day. He liked his peace and quiet more than anything in the world so if that meant that he had to deal with you for one night then that was a sacrifice he was not willing to take but did any way.

With a groan and a pull at his arm to get you off of him, he sighed, his eyebrows scrunching together. "Fine ____, I will go with you. Just don't call me Tsukki again."

You smiled, squealing a bit as you grabbed his arm once more and pulled him while you walked, towards the hills. When you both arrived, Tsukishima just watched as you dropped your bag, taking out the two sprinklers that you had and the fireworks that Coach Ukai had stored somewhere and let you have. You handed Tsukishima a firework and some matches, waiting for him to set it off. He hasn't done anything like this before as he stared at it for a while, trying to put two and two together. Once he figured out how to set it off, he slowly and begrudgingly set the firework off, walking away from it not even caring that much if he would get hurt by it, watching the red, white and blue sparkles flutter throughout the sky.

He wasn't really that amused but you were in awe, setting off the rest of the fireworks as he watched you, seeming like you were making a fool out of yourself. Once you were done, you stood next to Tsukishima, the sparklers in your hand, matches in another. You lit them both, handing one to Tsukishima as he watched you, taking the sparkler from your hand, then looked up at the sky, watching the last of your fireworks dance across the sky in different patterns and shapes. No words exchanged but you didn't mind. A small smile spread across your lips as you looked up as well, watching your work unfold.

"Hey, ____. Happy fourth." Tsukishima said in a light whisper, loud enough for you to hear.

"Thank you Kei... I am glad you're here with me." You said, that small smile growing wider, as you closed your eyes, listening to the crackle of the sparkler starting to fade out. 

Not even realizing a rather large hand slowly reaching up and rested itself on top of your head, ruffling it ever so slightly.


	2. Day 2: Weirdo Haste (Yamamoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things you do for your friends.

Title: (OST Track 7)

Irritation at its finest. This was something you were feeling at the moment; your head throbbed, temples sticking out from the side of your forehead, twitching each time you heard a loud scream. The gentle caresses you make, moving your thin fingers around in tiny circles as you tried to calm the anger that was boiling up inside of you. It was hard not to resist but at this moment, you really didn’t care for it. Letting out a small sigh, hoping that at this time, you were calm enough to speak on the behalf of what was driving you insane at the time.

“Kiyoko, I am very so-“ you were so rudely cut off, by a loud high pitched howling that pierced your eardrums. That was the last straw for you.

You didn’t hesitate to grab the male in question by the neck, slamming him down on the ground earning a loud groan to escape his lips. He was used to you abusing him and didn’t really care that you did because it was all fun and games to him. You let out a loud sigh, glaring down at him while tapping your left foot on the ground, completely forgetting that Karasuno’s manager was standing close to the both of you during the interaction. You were more worried about the loud mouth kid in front of you who caused a lot of problems.

“Yamamoto can you PLEASE leave the Karasuno manager alone, you idiot!” you sighed, shaking your head gently. He was barely moving, and that kind of worried you realizing how much strength you actually used against the unsuspecting male this time; which was more than usual.

You gently kicked him to see if he would move, and like instincts, Yamamoto sat up as fast as he could, sitting down with his legs crossed and hands planted firmly on his knees with his elbows raised high. You didn’t know what kind of trick he was going to pull, and that further scared you. Yamamoto was a loose cannon and you didn’t know what he would do or when. It’s something you never planned on trying to understand anytime soon. As you stood there, thinking about all the things he could do right now, you didn’t realize that your headache was fading and you weren’t as mad as you were earlier. 

Yamamoto smiled, looking up at you with a wide grin before bowing his head down slightly.

“____! Sorry for the outburst earlier, I just wanted the pretty girl’s number but I didn’t know what to say or how to even asked so I freaked out.” He said, apologetically, earning a gently smile from you.

You didn’t know what to do, you were sure that Yamamoto was very sincere in his words and probably wouldn’t do it again the way he did. A small blush spread across your face out of embarrassment, seeing how getting Yamamoto to apologize to you was rare in its case; you had no choice but to accept it then.

“… Alright then Yamamoto, I accept your apology.” You said, in a soft whisper, but to your dismay, he was able to hear you.

Yamamoto smirked as he jumped up off the ground, taking no chances of you trying to run away as he picked you up off the ground, running around in circles. Your blush only increased in redness, seeing the blond mohawked male twirling you around in such a manner was increasing the embarrassing feeling you were receiving. You tried your hardest to hide your face in his shoulder, hoping the small torture festival you believed he was having with you was over. After a while, the taller broad shouldered man finally set you down, thinking that he was bored and finally done messing with you; oh how wrong you were.

Yamamoto witnessed a third year female student walk by who compared to Kiyoko, in your eyes, when it came down to beauty. You looked over at Yamamoto to see the famous hunting glare he usually displays when he’s playing volleyball and you knew that wasn’t a good look at all.

“Wow... I haven’t seen her before; I must talk to her!!” He yelled out, getting riled up as he swiftly took off his Nekoma track suit jacket and ran after the girl, with a wide grin on his face.

You could have sworn he was only after Kiyoko, who was long gone once you remembered she was standing with you both there and sighed. You wanted to save that poor girl from Yamamoto’s screams and fast talking words, but really didn't know what you should actually do. Without a second thought, you ran after the poor fool to give him another lashing for being such an idiot. As you ran after him, you noticed that his pace began to get slower and slower; with a smirk, it gave you an idea. 

However, that idea was cut short when Yamamoto stopped right in his tracks, causing your eyes to go wide and you falling down flat on your butt after running past him, pushing your feet back only to trip over them while trying to stop yourself.

You winced a bit, in slight pain from the fall, looking up at Yamamoto to see if he was okay and to also see why he stopped all of a sudden. His face was serious, something you really haven’t witnessed before in the many years you have been friends with him. His arms raising up slowly to the sky, face stern and lifeless. It really scared you this time seeing him this way. As you got up off the ground, wiping your shirt and skirt from the dust and dirt, you looked up at Yamamoto to see his lips moving slightly but no words coming from them.

“…” He was too inaudible for you to hear.

“What did you say Yamamoto?” you questioned, voice a little shaky.

“I have to find her…” He said in a low whisper but it was loud enough for you to hear this time.

“Find who?” your follow up question.

Yamamoto took a deep breath before speaking “Karasuno’s manager!!!” He screamed out, running back to the gym to see if she was there.

His statement earned a "tsk" from your irritated lips, your face scrunched up, eyebrows pulled together, nose perked up and lips pulled up angrily, a vein popping out of your temple, as you screamed,

“Yaaamaaaaamooooootooooooo!!” As you chased down the taller male, hearing his smug laugh off in the distance only made the situation worse for him when you finally are able to catch him.


	3. Day 3: Loser (Aone)

Title: (OST Theme 5)

The final buzzer.

It stings, the blaring sound of the thundering sounds of that last and final buzzer for the Inter-High Preliminaries was set; 25-22, it was Karasuno’s match set. It was over for the third years, their final match in high school. The crows celebrate their victory and onset to face the infamous Aoba Johsai team with their Great King Oikawa Tooru. Tears were shed, rivers of sadness and regret pours down on the faces of Dateko, team and students around the gym; drowning out the screams and cheers from the opposing team and their crowd. What are they to do? What can they say? The tallest male on the team just stood there, staring at the orange haired shrimp that stood in front of him on the other side of the court. How? How did they break down their iron wall? Did they underestimate Karasuno as a whole? There was nothing like that concerning the insides of Aone’s brain. Hinata Shouyou, the boy full of wonders. Aone respected that and wanted nothing more than a mutual respect for one another for the chibi spider. With a hand extended, Hinata takes it and shakes hands with the titan, a sign to show a blossoming friendship between the two. 

Aone walked to the end of the court, bowing to the other team once the match was officially over and walked to the side where their cheering crowd was located. It was hard for him to look up at all the disheartened faces of his peers; sad and stricken with grief due to the lost. The Iron Wall of Dateko had been extirpated, struggling to rebuild itself. He was quiet, not a word released from his sealed lips. With another bow to thank the audience, he glanced up slightly just to unexpectedly meet your gaze. Your eyes were filled with love and passion, understanding with a slight hint of sorrow even though you tried to conceal it, Aone was able to see it. Seeing you standing there with a smile on your face broke his heart. On the outside, he looked scary and unapproachable to someone who doesn’t understand, but in reality, he was kind and took everything people said to heart.

Aone and the rest of the team headed back to the locker rooms, a confined place where they poured out their hearts, sobbing into their arms and sleeves breaking down for what seemed like hard work and determination paying off, has been stripped away from them in a short amount of time. Several minutes of this had passed, the boys gathering their things to load into the bus before their meeting with their coach when they get back to the school. You stood outside their locker room, waiting for Aone to come out, watching each of the boys walk out but didn’t see Aone anywhere. 

Your concern already had grown as you walked in, making sure that no other boy was present in the locker room before you had walked in. Once inside, you saw Aone sitting on the bench, arms draped over his knees and head facing the floor, a blank stare. Seeing this broke your heart. You could already see that Aone is blaming himself, that he wasn’t good enough and that it was his fault for their loss. He tends to place the blame on himself and that’s one thing you hated. Slowly, you walked over to the unsuspecting male, smile across your face trying to hide the sadness you feel in your heart; wanting to cheer up your tall sweet as pie boyfriend. Aone was too lost in thought to realize that you were standing in front of him, shocked when he saw the familiar shoes that you loved to wear all the time.

His head shot up, forlorn written across his features as he watched you; smile on your face, head tilted slightly sideways and eyes closed. He didn’t know what to say other than ‘why are you smiling?’ but he didn’t want to sound rude and hurt the only girl he loves. You looked down at him, smile slowly fading as you picked up both your arms slowly, wrapping them around his head and pulled it into your stomach. Aone was confused by your gesture, wanting to say something but was interrupted by your voice.

“Aone... honey… it is okay to be upset. It’s okay to feel sad and let out your emotions. You did nothing wrong and don’t go blaming it on yourself. It just that this time Karasuno was the stronger team…” you choked on your words, streams of tears flowing from the safety of your lids that remained closed. 

You didn’t mean to cry, but it felt like you were sharing the same burden of losing with him. the long hours of practice, helping him and his fellow teammates even though you weren’t their manager. You just wanted to see this team progress to much greatness and it was stripped away from them way too quickly. And deep down you had to admit that it hurt greatly. You tried to find the words, losing your train of thought when the sadness took ahold of your better consciousness. Before you could muster enough courage in you to speak again, you felt your uniform shirt becoming damp. At first, you didn’t know why, but then you heard the light sniffles of your defenseless boyfriend; he was crying.

You didn’t know what to do, but you knew that he needed this and encouraged him to let out all the emotions he was building up inside. With a tight grip, Aone pulled you closer to him, his face buried in your uniform shirt as he sobbed into your stomach. You wrapped your arms around his head tighter, letting out sorrowful cries. It was something that Aone needed to let go of, and that was his regret from that match. He promised Hinata that he would come back to face their team again next year and felt like this lose was something that they can look at and improve on.

When it was all over and done with, Aone let out a satisfied sigh, indicating that he was finished with his saddened state and ready to go back to Dateko to build up their Iron Wall once again. Sitting next to the male, who looked directly at you, you looked at his facial features for a moment; the missing eyebrows that usually makes you giggle, but at this moment, you admired the lack there of, his fading red eyes from the crying, both sides of his face, reddened from continuously wiping his tears, his red nose and swollen lips all were perfect to you. It made you extremely happen given the circumstances. With a light smile, you suddenly thought of something.

“Hey Aone?” you called, reaching over to grab his hand gently, squeezing it tightly.  
He just looked at you, curiosity filled in his eyes.

“I am gonna go and take you to go and get some Kuri Kinton, would you like some?” you asked, smiling gently.

He gazed down at you, happiness overtaking the curiosity in his eyes as he gripped on your hand tightly, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. You took that as a yes, as you stood up, Aone standing up right after you as you took ahold of his bag while the taller quiet male tries to take it from you but you resist; taking ahold of his hand, interlocking them as you both walk out of the locker room and out of the facility, Aone anticipating the sweet desert his girlfriend was buying for him.

You slightly looked over to Aone to see him staring down at you, the male averting his eyes once he noticed that you saw him staring at you and smiled, a blush forming back on his cheeks. Slowly he looked back over at you to see you grinning widely at him, taking him by surprise, a small innocent smile gracing his lips.

“I love you, Takanobu.” 

“I…I love you too…” he whispered, lightly in your ear.


	4. Day 4: Anime Premiere?! (Nishinoya)

“____!!!!!!” The shorter male practically screamed to the top of his lungs, calling out to you. You stood at the entrance of Karasuno, headed to the lockers to change your shoes when you heard the obnoxious sounds of one short libero. Normally, one would be embarrassed to hear their named called like that when standing in the front of the school so that every student who walks in can see the entire spectacle and stare at you. But, you were different… meaning you got over that embarrassment a few days after he started doing that. You see, being a second year and Nishinoya’s girlfriend, you are get accustomed to his weird shenanigans; even when you guys were just friends, he would call your name out like that. It wasn’t something you hated, so you let him continue to do what he loves. The male, who called out your name while running at top speed, finally reached you, stopping immediately in front of you like he was some sort of cartoon character. Everything he does continued to fascinate you. 

“Hey Yuu, you’re more hyper today than any other day.” You pointed out, being a few inches taller than him... well, actually taller than him and Hinata; you looked down at him, poking his head repeatedly but gently. 

He smiled brightly, his eyes closed and arms planted at the waist, like he was a proud emperor, minding the fact that you were poking his head. “Guess what today is?!” he asked excitedly, more excited than ever and it was kind of concerning you. With a thought, you looked up a bit, trying to see what it was that he wanted you to remember. “umm… Tuesday? Practice day?” you guessed, not really knowing what it was that was making the male so eager for you to know.

“Nope!! Well… today is Tuesday but that is not what I meant. Today Yowamushi Pedal premieres!” he said with a high pitched voice, shoulders shaking like he was ready to jump out of his skin.

You actually completely forgot about that show for a moment. It was something Nishinoya liked for a long time, reading the mangas when they were for sale, and buying the little merchandise they actually had for the well-known manga. Now that it has been adapted to an actual anime, Nishinoya has been really pumped to watch it ever since he heard about it becoming some anime months ago. You smiled gently, seeing how this little thing made the man in your world completely weak made you giggle, which didn’t go unnoticed.

“What’s so funny ___?” he asked, confusion written all over his face as he started walking into the school, you tailing right beside him.

“Ahh… nothing, it just really makes me happy to see you really happy about something you really like Yuu.” You said, with a small smile gracing your lips and a tilt to your head while you looked at him.

He was blushing, turning his head as he placed a hand behind his head, rubbing it gently trying to keep his cool act up. But seeing you like that was cute; he loved the way you smiled and the way you acted. Others would say you were a boring person because you weren’t that motivated and looked really bored most of the time, but when around people you actually care about and consider true friends, you are really hyperactive and very talkative but that was something everyone who knew the real you liked; and something that Nishinoya really loved about you. He tried to play it off saying that he’s just like this when it comes to volleyball too but you can see through his façade. He is right but the way he feels about his favorite manga turned anime series was different for how he felt about his passion for volleyball.

“Ha, whatever you say Yuu.” With a smirk, you both reach the lockers, taking your shoes off and placing your school shoes on right after. And right on que, Tanaka shows up with his menacing look, scaring those who looked in his direction; something that made you chuckle silently.

“Noya! Dude!! Are you ready for tonight dude?!?!” he said a little too loudly, but that really didn’t bother you one bit. 

“Of course! YOOOWAAMMUUSSHHII PPEEDDAALLLLLLLLL!!!!!!” He yelled with pure excitement, Tanaka following suit while everyone who was in the room with the three of them stared in shock as they were initially scared from the sudden outburst but then just watched as they yelled out their hearts. 

You sat there, a blank expression on your face that you really couldn’t hold any longer, letting out a loud chuckle as you watched the two best friends exchange words. They never fail to make you laugh as hardheartedly as you do. Nishinoya just looked at you, after yelling and smiled, walking over to you and kissed your cheek as you were in the middle of your laughing fit, making you snap out of it and blush deeply. It was unexpected but you didn’t hate it. Looking up at you, he reached over and grabbed your hand, a soft smile gracing his facial features. 

“Will you be at my house later on before it starts? Please?” he practically begged you, his sweet voice sending you into a trance as he knew that it usually works on you.

You didn’t want to fall for his puppy like face and words but it was just too godly and laced with so much love that you couldn’t refuse him right?

“Of course Yuu, I was planning on watching the show with you.” You said in a low voice, but he heard you anyway.

“Oh really?!?!?! YESSSSS!!!” he yelled once again, practically jumping up while balancing himself on your shoulders. He was a bit too excited but all of what he does was just perfect to you.

Without even any warnings given by you, once the hyper male was calm enough, you held onto his shoulders gently, leaning down and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, your eyes closed and your body closer to his. He was shocked, caught off guard for the moment but he quickly adjusted to your action, placing his hands on the back of your head and pulled you closer, deepening the kiss. It was subtle but sweet and held a lot of passion exchanged between the two. No one wanted to take the kiss further by exploring each other’s caverns due to the fear that they would take it further than that. After a few moments, you both broke away from each other, already missing the warm taste of the other’s delicate lips. You looked down at him, smiling as your lips were a little swollen but didn’t mind it too much. 

“Sorry Yuu.., it was just tempting…” you said lightly, a blush forming across your face as you averted your eyes towards the ground, a little bit embarrassed.

Nishinoya looked up at you, smiling, his face dusted with a bright shade of pink. “Don’t apologize ____, it is okay.” He smiled before his attention was caught by a certain body that pranced by them.  
Tanaka, who witnessed the entire interaction between you two and really wasn’t the slightest awkward about the PDA you both just displayed was already looking at the person that walked by like a crow when spotting it’s prey.

“Bro-“  
“I see… are you ready Ryu?” Nishinoya asked, with the most serious face he could muster to pull.

You didn’t know what they were referring to, until your nose was bombarded with a sweet suckle aroma. It was something you recognized all too well and knew exactly what the two were talking about. You sighed, walking over to the two boys, bending down as you watched the person walk down the hall to leave the locker room.

“I got my eyes on them babe.” You commented, your eyes never averting from the culprit in question. Before anyone could understand what you three were doing, like clockwork, you three leaped at the perfect chance to chase them down, running at top speed to get closer to them. They looked back at you three, a blank expression dawning their facial features as they turned back around and continued to walk. All three of you didn’t waste time, simultaneously taking a deep breath and yelled,

“KKIIYYOOKKOO-CCHHAANN!!!!!!!!”

By the time you three were in front of her, asking if she needed anything or wanted you to do something for her, she just stood there and watched you all. You had the biggest crush on Kiyoko and wasn’t afraid of showing her nor everyone else that. That’s part of the reason why Nishinoya and Tanaka became close friends with you. She shook her head, hitting both Tanaka and Nishinoya on the head with her books, telling them to go to class. She looked at you and only ruffled your hair, in which you nuzzled against her hand in return and told you the same thing as she walked off and you three just stood there in awe of the woman of all of you guy’s dreams. 

“Ahh! Kiyoko hit me with her books! Everything she does turns me on!” both boys said, practically hugging themselves with bright blushes and wide grins.  
“She touched my hair! She touched my hair! I love this woman she is my queen!” you squealed, doing the same thing both boys were doing.

Nishinoya was back to his old self as he looked over at you, placing a hand over your cheek and smiled.

“But… I love you more…” he said in a low whisper but loud enough for you to catch.

You looked down at him, you blush only getting darker as you leaned into his touch. “You… you too Noya… I love you too.” You said, getting a little closer to him, wanting to close the small gap between your lips but the first bell was the thing that interrupted you both.

With a light squeal and wide eyes, the three of you looked at one another and screamed,  
“OH CRAP, WE’RE LATE FOR CLASS!!!!”


	5. Day 5: Halloween (Tanaka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to get up here. School is a killer so I will try and update more.  
> Also, there is a little hint in there that will foreshadow another type of works I wanna do too ;))
> 
> Enjoy my Stems~  
> (I already have names for you guys haha :] )
> 
> Cherry©

October 31st. What is so special about this date? If you didn’t know then let me fill you in on what you have been missing all of your life. October 31st is that special day that you best friend loves to celebrate. Halloween of course! It was all that was talked about at school today. You weren’t really up for Halloween this year since most likely, your parents weren’t going to let you celebrate it this year. They went all over the “you’re too old to be celebrating Halloween” lecture with you already a few days prior, but that didn’t stop you from being curious with what others were doing for that day.

It was lunch period, the students sitting around at other’s desks, chatting it up with what plans they had for the night. On one end, you heard that some were going to the movies to see that new horror movie that comes out today; these students wanting to get the full experience of having their pants scared practically off of them. Hearing this made you chuckle, admiring how those students were brave enough to even step foot into the movie theater to see such a horribly scary movie. It wasn’t like you were afraid of those genres of movies, it just didn’t interest you at all seeing as how they were the least bit scary to you but more comical in a sense, so you would stray away from spending money to go see those types of movies. On the other end, you hear students conversing on what houses they were going to hit for their trick or treat run; now that conversation you were more interested in. you listened in, trying to find out what they were going to do and who they were going as. It felt like they were living the life you couldn’t, so you pushed all of your dreams indirectly to those students.

“Hey, I am going to be a vampire! I am gonna suck your blood dude!” one student spoke, making the others around them laugh hysterically at his bad joke. “Haha, dude, I am gonna be a weretiger, you know, like Atsushi Nakajima in Bungou Stray Dogs!” the other student pitched in. Hearing them want to basically cosplay made you giggle since that is all you did when you were younger and able bodied to go trick or treating. Every year was something new, when you had a new obsession with an anime or manga; one year was Goku, another was Neji and the following year, you were Lelouch. Oh how you loved to cosplay as a certain character in your favorite show.

You were drifting in and out of your subconscious so you didn’t realize your best friends were standing in front of you. Both boys looked at each other, curiously trying to figure out how to get your attention since calling out your name wasn’t really working. An idea popped in one of their heads as the other just stared at them and smiled, already knowing what they were thinking, like they had a sixth sense or something. Their smiles turned into wide smirks, taking one more glance at each other before they slammed their hands on your desk, screaming at the top of their lungs like they were a part of a volleyball match after making a score. “(Y/N)!!! We caught you staring at our beautiful figures!” You practically jumped out of your skin, their screams piercing through your eardrums which in turn, earned a scream to escape your lips. Your heart was beating fast, your hand finding its way to your chest, grabbing a handful of your sweater as you gasped for air, your body shaking from the sudden fear, hands practically sweaty and mind racing. You slowly looked up to see who your assailants were who dared to interrupt your day dream flashback.

Your eyes slowly made its way up to see two familiar figures that you were both angry and happy to see. The shorter male stood in front of your desk, a wide grin from ear to ear was plastered on his face as his partner, a taller male with a shaved head gave you more of a sinister grin. Before you were able to yell at the boys who caused you so much distress, even though you were quick to overreact to things, the shorter male started bolting towards the door as you watched, confused. “Ahh, Ryu, sorry dude but I can’t stay long. I promised Hinata I was gonna practice with him!” he yelled as he ran out of the room. You just sat there, still confused with the entire situation that just unfolded itself in front of you, but you didn’t really feel like trying to figure it out yourself so you let it be. You looked back up at the other male who was still in front of you and sighed. “Ryu, I am not gonna yell at you right now even though I honestly want to but… why did you both scream at me like that?” you asked, pinky in your ear like you were trying to clear out the wax but was really trying to readjust your hearing again. Tanaka stood there, the smirk still apparent on his face even though it wasn’t as wide as it was before. “Well, we did call your name but you didn’t hear us so we yelled.” He said, laughing a bit at your face, which was twisted with a facial expression of both anger and amusement, a little snarl coming out of your mouth right after. “I almost lost my life thanks to you both.” You retorted, rubbing your temples gently, trying to stop an oncoming headache from forming because of their childish yet likable behavior. “Come to my house after school, I got a surprise for you.” Tanaka said suddenly, you looking at his eyes to see if you could read what he meant by what he said. He is usually straight forward with what he wants and wants others to know but, this short simple statement that left his lips left you wondering. You just nodded gently, the male smiling as he skipped menacingly out of the classroom.

~Time Skip~  
It was later in the day; the sun was missing as the moon replaced it’s presence for the time being. You were at the Tanaka residence, Saeko busy mocking her younger brother, while still praising him at the same time. You were an only child, so seeing this always made you feel jealous, because you always wanted a relationship like this with an older sibling. However, that jealousy would always wash away when Saeko would give you all the attention you craved. She would ruffle up your (h/l) hair, placing small kisses over your cheeks before telling you to make sure you would watch over her brother because she trusted you that much; even though Tanaka was older than you by a couple of months. As she left to go to practice, Tanaka was already in costume: stitches, lining his forehead down to the left side of his jawline, a shade darker than lime green plastered smoothly over his body, screws glued on each sides of his neck and older ripped clothes graced his body. Once he saw you, his face began to light up with excitement. He ran over to you, smiling brightly as he raised his arms, turning 360 degrees slowly so you could check him out. “How do I look?” he asked you, wanting your honest opinion. “Like Frankenstein, dummy.” You said with laughter, the smile never leaving the boy’s face. “Great! That means I did a good job.” He commented, turning on his heel to go grab the bag that was on the table that you didn’t notice before; this must be the thing he wanted you to come over and see.

“(Y/n), put this on, we are going trick-or-treating this year together. I don’t know why you don’t go anymore dude, Yuu and I miss going out with ya.” He said in a soft sad tone that broke your heart in tiny pieces. You didn’t tell Tanaka that your parents forbade you from partaking in this fun time but you felt like this was the right time to do so. “Sorry Ryu…but I am not allowed to go trick-or-treating anymore… my parents said it’s because I am too old…” your voice cracking, trying your hardest not to cry. You really wanted to go out and have fun with your best friend, but your parents were the only ones who were holding you back. The male’s face retorted to a snarl, his eyes getting smaller and his shoulders tensing; he was angry. Not at you but at the fact your parents were stripping something you enjoyed to do in the fullest. The tall male grabbed you roughly by the wrist, pulling you into a tight hug. “Just one night, that is all this is, one night. I picked something out for you, now go put it on and let’s go out.” He whispered, your eyes going wide as he was practically willing to take the blame for you going out if you were to get caught. You smiled, finally hugging him back before you let go, prying the bag from his hand and ran into the bathroom to change. Once you were in, you looked in there to see what Tanaka had bought for you, expecting it to be something really revealing or sexual, knowing how he is with his pranks he usually pulls on you. But to your surprise, it was nothing but. You screamed your head off, seeing that it was something you really wanted to dress up as since you gained this new obsession; Tanaka hearing all of it and only smiled, satisfied.

You walked out, a wide grin gracing your features as you turned 360 degrees slowly, arms spread wide apart, the smile never fading; you had your blonde wig on, short in the front but a long ponytail following the back, your reading glasses you thought you lost, a noir dress shirt with a sleeveless tan vest with matching pants, a red string, tied into a messy bow and brown dress shoes. In your hand, a small green notebook which completed your set. Tanaka observed, knowing he made the right choice to buy this for you, everything fitting your figure perfectly, with the help of Saeko getting your measurements in secret. “you look great, (Y/n).” he smiled, you taking a hold of his hand and rushed out of the house, Tanaka hastily grabbing the two pumpkin pails to put your candy in. “Tanaka!! Thank you so much! I thought you hated when I talked about Bungou Stray Dogs! How did you know I wanted to cosplay as Kunikida for Halloween?” you asked curiously, walking down the well-lit sidewalk beside him. Tanaka smirked, pointing his thumb at himself as he hunched over as he walked. “Let’s just say, I am an amazing friend aren’t I?” he asked, confidently, as you giggled and praised him loudly, “Great kamisama Tanaka!” you yelled, earning a loud bombastic laughter from him, his arrogance surfacing as he started to run past everyone, you following after.” (Y/n)! We have to get more candy than all the other kids!” He yelled, you giggling trying to keep up with his speed, nodding. “Yes sir!!” you yelled, forgetting about all of your previous worries; it was your night to have fun with your best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! If you guessed, Bungou Stray Dogs then you were right!! My next project will be writing stuff for BSD!! I hope I can gain all of your support with this! And don't worry, I will still be updating this as much as I can, I promise~!
> 
> Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> I started this I believe in July so the first one won't make much sense but enjoy!!  
> I also would take ideas for the characters to write something about since I really only did day 1 and 2.  
> hehe  
> oops


End file.
